


Death code Juwoon

by Panladd



Category: ASTRO (Band), ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band), SF9 (Band), SHINee, VIXX
Genre: Death, F/M, M/M, Murder, Prison, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panladd/pseuds/Panladd
Summary: "Do you take responsibility of your actions?""Yes. At least it was fun"People whisperingYou satan's child"Can you please come and get me?"Warning: some nasty things (might be a lot 'cause it's a prison)This is all just a fiction don't take anything too seriously.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_"The bloody murder genius has been finally sent to the prison_ _of his actions_

**Breaking news**

_After all those genius murders that police and detectives couldn't solve_

**People's scared faces**

_Kim Seokwoo called the police in the new crime scene making himself getting caught_

**Breathing**

_After going to trial Kim Seokwoo has to spend his whole life in prison_

**Cops sirens**

_But we don't know how long because_ _his death date on his wrist is tattooed over_

**Glass breaking**

_This criminal could-"_

**Empty laughs**

"That thing is coming to our prison?"

**Blood dripping**

"You scared of him? Don't worry. It can't hurt us that badly. We will make him suffer in here, okay?"

**Glitter**

"Yeah, you are rig-"

**Loud painful screaming** ****

"That son of b- Does he not understand that he can't just hurt and use him when his bored."

**I think of you**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm a really big fan of you uwu oppaa." Can he stop being so weird. This bus ride is so painful that I want to snap his neck in any second or just tape his mouth. 

"Shut up! I want to sleep!" Someone shouts at the person who is sitting behind me. My seat feels really uncomfortable that I can't even sleep on this buss ride.

"You want to fight! Then show me, you small rat!" Oh god, here it goes again. I wish he is not my sell mate. I lean at the window next to me as the rain hits hardly against it on the outside.

"You f*cker! Come here!" Now he is loud. I though he wanted to sleep. The view outside chanced time to time. The grey buildings were gone long time ago. The forest is now surrounding this buss.

"Hey! You two! Calm down or I will come there! THERE IS NOT THAT MUCH TIME YOU NEED TO SPEND IN THIS BUSS! SO CALM YOUR ASSES OR I WILL BEAT SHIT OUT OFF YOU ALL!" The guard across the buss shouted. Finally they both kept their mouth shut after that.

After the dark light up tunnel. I see a familiar small town. Oh, it's my home town. What a hellhole that place was. Good that I moved out of there. It has changed little bit but the town looks still the same.

I look at buildings again and notice that there is one home's ruins. It looks like it's burned. Did I really do that? Run around the house and sett it on fire by knocking the candles down. Or did the villagers do it because I didn't have my death date.

Making me look like a immortal and making rumors that I just tattooed it over in very young age. Or they were really scared that they believed me to have some kind of devil's powers.

My family really cared for me when I was a small smart kid. I got better than average in biology, math, healthcare and chemistry. The teachers told good things about me. Until all that changed when I killed my first victim in 5th grade. A squirrel.

"We are here! Get in the line!" Guard in the buss door shouts as we all stand up and form a line next to all buss seats and wait in front of the locked door.

We all follow the guards like little toddlers but it's more grown up and darker version. I glance some looks past the guards as we enter to room where we get to checked and some clothes to chance on.

There is only bright blue chairs in here and people waiting to get check up. Why would some try to get stuff in here even though they know that they will get caught and that teddy bear pisses me off. 'We will take a good care of you.' What a big lie.

"Prisoner 09999! Kim Seokwoo!" I hear my name been shouted. I stand up and finally getting away from this stupid room. I would love to snap some drug addicts heads but that would make me go in the solitary for a few days.

**~~~~**

"Lucky that you get to be here all alone until you get some crazy cell mates. Have fun for a short time." The cell looks so empty. Everything is in the shelf. The bathroom looks so small and people can see you doing your business.

The wall is painted in dark green. Bars covering the windows. Well at least this is better than my home. It always was a big mess.

"The food is here!" I hear someone shouting along the empty hallways.  
"No need to be loud." I hear someone getting slapped. Hearing prisoners cell's residence open and close and no other words than 'finally' was spoken.

Knock knock.

"Your food is here." I stand up from my corner and take the small box that has some food in it. I put them aside for a while that I can set up my cell's small table on the wooden cold floor.

The food wasn't that delicious and it was little too tasteless. Now I need to spend the rest of the day in here. The view outside isn't helping either. Maybe I could create something really stupid while I am here or sleep when the lights are on.

It's going to get lonely if no one wants to talk to me. I'm sure that they won't even dare to come visit me or even sent a letter to me. I look around from my corner. I can't spend my time looking at the TV either.

Maybe I should build some more muscles so that people around here won't pick on me. Actually that's not a bad idea. I stood up from the corner to the center of the cell.

**You are not a human being**


	3. Chapter 3

There are the drug addicts sticking in the corner doing some weird sh*t. Then there is the moving comics. How they're not freezing in here? Just chilling in there with only t-shirts on. They will get themselves sick. Well that's not a bad idea either.

You can sleep on the real bed and not on the floor if you are really sick enough. That guy looks like he can beat shit out of anyone. He has really big muscles and he is jogging. Dude you don't need more muscles, you already look like a superman.

That guy in the corner is reading a book. I want to read something too. And of course there are these idiots who tries to make a deal with things and secretly selling stuff without guards knowing about it.

Oh, I know that guy. He used to own a club I used to make fun of. He was so childish to believe that he won't get caught. His smiling smirk already annoys me. And the sun light is shining to blind my eyes. Why can't it be cloudy on a cold day in prison. 

The sun is not even helping with the warmth. The wind is annoying too, but it brings some good smell. It smell little bit of my favorite flower.

**~~~~~**

"Hey!! My name is San! Wow! You are really tall." A small smiley ball walks up to me as the cell's door closes. He so much smaller than me and his smile shows some of his dimples. And why is his hair mess up with red and black, but it brings some dangerous aura.

"You have a new cell mate. Little warning. He is insane. Good luck." The guard says and locks the door behind him. At least I don't get bored now.

"Look at that number. Mine is smaller like me..." He sounds some what disappointed. I look down at him. 08978. Mine is almost full on nines. He wonders around the cell like a lost child.

"How come you have a bigger number?" He asks as he sits ahead of me.   
"Murdered people." I answered quickly not moving my head up. He tilts his head looking like a lost puppy.

"I did too! How did you tortured them? And what kinds of methods did you prefer? How did you get here?" I look up at him. His smile looks so insane.

"I didn't torture them. I just killed them without any pain. And I got here through the court of course." I say and stand up. He jumps up.

"That's so boring. How you are still the dangerous one here? No fair! I teared his skin off and you get to be the dangerous one!" He teared someone's skin? And why is he so angry? It's not my problem that people are stupid not figuring out who I was.

"I want candy..." Why was he not sent to the mental hospital. This kid is getting on my nerves even though he has been here for few minutes.

"I had a friend who gave me a friendship bracelet. It was made out of steel but he took away it from me when we separated." He lays on the wooden floor staring at the roof.

"You were under arrested." I say and walk to the window that faces to the hallway. I look at the others cells if they had a crazy idiot also as their cell mate. I hear footsteps rushing to this direction. The guards looks like they are on a rush to somewhere. They all look so worried. 

"So that's the reason why it didn't last that long. We can be friends, right?" He also stares outside the window as the shouting and screaming continues. Some of people are cheering. These idiots.

"Sure why not. Just don't think stepping on me." I say and walk away from the window back to my corner. He follows me like a puppy. Well at least I didn't get a bodybuilder like that number 00761. I would be so dead.

"I when do we get to eat?" He whines and I threw a pillow at him making his jump of his place and falling on his butt making him whine.

**~~~~~**

"Don't eat all of them or I will smash your head against the wall!" I shout as I was putting stuff on the table as San keeps eating them without me. He is about to eat a spoonful of rice but I threw a water bottle at him.

"What was that for!" He shouts as he gets up from the small table. I point the spoon at his face threat him with it.

"You are eating them all! You are going to eat them all before I can even set them on the table! And you eat them with your bare hands!" I say as I spin the spoon in font of his face and boop his nose with the sauce spoon.

"I deserve that. Can we eat now? I am hungry." He gets grumpy as he sits down again as I finally place the pot on the table. I feel like I am raising my own kids who is an idiot psychopath. He drops his food on the table.

"Hey runner boy! Can we have a one fork!?" I shout as San tries to eat the food piece on the table as I want to hit his head badly. So I slap his head on the table making most of our food fly around the room.

"Awww, Now our dinner is ruined." San says as he pouts and holds his nose. His face is little bit covered in food. I get up and pick up one of the San's sock and start wiping his face of the food.

"You are going to clean the floor." I say and start cleaning the table. I see San still pouting. This idiot. 

**People never get that villains have other feelings**


	4. Chapter 4

"WARM SHOWER TIME!" The guard shouts as the prisoners cheer in a joy. I take my small towel and wait behind the cell door to be opened.

"Why they only have a warm shower time once a week and other times it's icy cold." San speaks behind me and tries to get my attention but I won't give him any.

"It's been a weak and you are already complaining." I say looking finally at the smaller boy. He tries to get to my height side by tip toeing but he is sill small. Why I haven't gotten new cell mates. I would love to get rid of you. Everyone else has sane mates and they have more than just one and I am all alone with this idiot.

~~~~~

"You look good." San says as I took my shirt off and slap him with it. He screech making all the people around us looking at us. San just laughs making the atmosphere more awkward for us. I look around and notice that Seungri is here too.

"We should hurry before the guards starts yelling at us." I say as I take my towel with me. San told me to wait as he struggles with his pants and falls on the floor making me turn around and help him. HE JUST LAUGHS LIKE AN IDIOTIC MANIAC.

~~~~~

"Finally some warm water." I whisper to myself as I let the water flow down my body. The soap is useless for the hair. I look my left and see San using some kind of shampoo.

"Use this. I borrow it from someone." He hands me the bottle. I put some of it to my hand and hand the bottle back to him. I start putting it on my hair. I jump little as someone just screamed for no reason.

"Who stole my shampoo bottle! I will murder you when I will find you!" I open my eyes to look around who was shouting now. The guards can't do anything inside the shower room 'cause they are lazy. That already happened before but it wasn't Seungri getting mad.

"You! I told you not to touch my stuff! Now tell me where did you put it!" Seungri walks up to someone. He looks so skinny, covered in scars and bruises everywhere. Like a broken mirror. His black hair covers his eyes. Wait, are those bites on his neck.

"Even though you murdered someone. You act like you are the one who got murdered! How a weakling like you can mess with me!" He pushes the taller one on the wall. A painful scream follows as he was pressed against the hot water pipes.

"Now tell me where did you put it?!" Seungri shouts as the weaker one tries to say something but Seungri strangles him in the mid sentence.

"Thanks for borrowing it." San says as he hands the bottle and smiles creepily. When did he get there? The boy falls down on the floor as Seungri turns to look at San.

"Is this friend of yours?" Seungri kneels down to look at the boy who is trying to stand up. He shakes his head.

"Then I can beat shit out of you." Seungri says turning to look at San who hasn't move to anywhere. If San gets hurt badly I will need to take care of him rest of my time here.

"I don't think you can." San starts smiling wider as his neck makes to popping sounds. It sounded like he cracked his neck out of its place. Seungri snaps his fingers like something bad would happen.

"Joonyong!" Seungri shouts as he stands like sassy bossy girl. I turn my shower off and brush my wet hair back as my hand trails to my neck. That guy hasn't moved at all. He is all shaky.

"What is it now Seungri?" A tall guy walks up to them and firstly looks at the skinny boy then at the San. Should I help or not? It's not my problem.

"This crazy bastard stole my shampoo." Seungri says as he points at San who is now smiling even more creepily. Everyone around them are ignoring them or are scared.

"Do you know who you are now messing with small rat." His voice tone sounds familiar. San steps one step back as I walk closer to the other guy. His back had now two big burnt lines that looks so painful.

His back is all covered in small and big scars. Bites around his neck. Big and small bruises here and there. Skin all pale. Hair black like darkness could be. A painful beauty.

"Are you okay?" I ask as he turns around and covers his eyes. He walks away to the changing room. That was weird? But those scars and bruises look old and new. How is he still here? Like, he could kill himself to end his pain.

"Help me!" San screams as he turns me around and hides behind me. I face Seungri and Joojin? Seungri looks at me. He is still that small. He has a bodyguard in here too.

"Nice to meet you again Kim Seokwoo." He greats me as he hands me his hand. I look at him disgusted and he gets confused. He is still the same idiot. Hasn't changed much.

"I don't want to touch your masturbation hand and if you ever talk to me again. I will kill you." I say as I walk away. San follows me like he is my friend to make it convincing to Seungri to not mess with him.

As we enter to the changing room San jumps up in a joy and starts giggling.

"Did you see that? I dogged all his punches and and. You where very cool too!" He says in a childish voice as he jumps around with his shirt he just grabbed.

"I saw you just running around like an idiot and you got hit twice." I say as I put my clothes on and let my towel rest on my left shoulder.

**You can mock me, I'm tragic**


	5. Chapter 5

"Rowrow~ Tell me a goodnight story." San says as he tucks himself under the thin covers. I look at him annoyed.

"I am not your mother. Go to sleep." I turn around back facing the smaller one. He starts poking my back and whining. I turn around and finger flick his forehead.

"Fine. Shut the f*ck up and let me tell you the god damn story." I finger flick again and again to stop him for whining.

"Once a upon time, there was a man who died. The end. Now go to sleep." I pat his head and turn around pretending to sleep.

"Hey! That wasn't a story! tell another one, please?" I kick him and his back hits the wall making a loud noise.

~~ **~~~**

**_"Mom. Why does everyone calls me a Satan's child? I am your child am I?"_ **

_"_ _Don't always believe what they say. You are always my child. If something bad happens you can always tell me."_

**_"Is Satan something bad?"_ **

_"Yes it is."_

**_"Why people then call me it's child?"_ **

_"I don't know. Maybe they are dumb."_

**_"Big sis!"_ **

_"Hey there! You got Ice cream all over your face dumby."_

**_"Dad!"_ **

_"Oh. Have you gotten taller? You were so short in the morning. Hey don't wipe your ice cream on my shirt!"_

**_"MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU!"_ **

_"Seokwoo where are you? Where is my son?!"_

_"Ma'am you need to calm down."_

_"Tell us where is our child"_

_"Seokwoo! Thank you so much!"_

_"How are you still alive?"_

**_"Why would you care?"_ **

**~~~~**

"Prisoner 09999 you have a visitor!" The guard shouts as I just stare at him. San moved his head away from my lap he used as a pillow to read a book.

"I never thought you will ever get visitors." He laughs little as I stare at him blankly he stares back at the front to get other prisoners too with his other guard friends.

"Prisoner 08132 you have a female visitor!" Why did he tell him about his visitors gender? I hear other prisoners murmuring behind me.

"I think he is at it again." One of the guards whispers to others ear. My eyes shot wide as the guard runs inside the cell. I look inside through the window and see Seungri doing something inside the bathroom.

"Seungri! Let go of him! He is not your toy!" The guard shouts loud and hits the door many time making him to stop and open the door. I look at the floor.

"You both are coming with me! You will meet your visitor and you will go to the solitary for a 4 days!" He says as he starts walking out of the cell.

"Take him. I will get the prisoners to meet their visitors." The guard says as a small smile form to corner of my lips to hear Seungri cursing. That makes me look up and smile at him more making him more pissed.

"Okay let's get moving!" Why does he need to be that loud. I finally look at my front and see that he didn't go to the back of the line, instead he walks next to me. I look back then back at front. We should be in a straight line. The guards doesn't seem to be bothered.

"You okay?" I grab him before he tripped totally over his legs. He flinches as I accidentally touch some of his wounds. He finally looks up that our eyes connect. He has really big bags under his eyes, but those eyes seems to seek to fill it's loneliness. 

~~~

"Wait here until the meeting rooms get empty one by one." I sit down on the woody chair. I eye the people in here. He is not here. The other people seems to giving me looks. This room's air smells bad.

"Prisoner 09999!" I get and follow the smaller guard. The hallway is badly lighted. I could easily take him down but that would put me in solitary. We walk past some rooms that people where talking through the glass. The bars around them must feel uncomfortable.

I notice someone in the distance. It's him. That must be his girlfriend or sister. She seems rather happy than sad. She is writing something on his noteboook. He looks so confused.

"Why do you have to walk so slowly?! Hurry." The guard says as he pulls me with him. I tried to look what was written on the notebook's page.  
'Thank you, my hero.' A smile shots on her face as she shows her death mark.

That was weird, but that got me more curious about this person. I don't usually get that easily interested in people. But he seems some what special like my friend. I wonder who am I going to meet today.

Of course my friend wanted to meet me instead of my parents. I walk in my small barned room. I sit down and look at his disappointed face.

"Why did you kill them? Why did you do that? Tell me you didn't really kill them..." He hits the glass weakly. His voice seems weak.

"I am just your friend. Why would you care?" I say as he looks up at me.   
"Why?! You are my friend! I didn't have time to talk to you when they arrested you! Do you know what have you done?!" His voice raises higher every time.

"Im sorry for not let it haunt you the thought that I murder people." Long silence was filled in the whole hall as the other people stopped talking.

"Want to know why I killed them, Eunwoo?" He nods his head as he plays with his fingers.  
"They wanted to die."

**But I am not a liar**


	6. Chapter 6

"Here is a new cellmate for you two." The guard opens the cells door as a tall blond haired guy walks slowly. He looks like a cat.

"Please don't leave me." The prisoner says to a guard. The guard instead tries avoid his opening arms.

"Wonshik~ Give me a hug." Do I really need to survive in a cell with a needy drug addict and a childish psychopath.

"Hey! Go to your cellmates and give them a hug. I think they will like it more." He tries to push him away. I look at San who tries to write something then I look back at the newbie.

"But I want to give my affection to you! Just give me a small hug." The prisoner says as he jumps on top of the guard. We all start giggling as the prisoner hugs the guard while legs around him and the guard tries to push him but ends up falling inside of our cell.

"Ouch... That's not how you treat your man... oh, Wonshik~" They lay on the floor as the other guards just walk past him as they both lay on the floor but the prisoner still holds him like his life depends on it.

"Will you let me go?" The guard asks nicely as his face comes closer to the other's face. He let's go of him still laying on the floor face slightly red.

"Why did I took this job?" The guard says as he backs of the cell and locks it leaving the whining drug addict. Well if they come close to each other, we all could get warm water for our ramens and teas.

"Where are the blankets? I'm cold." He whines as I get up and walk up to blankets. I pick up the warmest one and throw it at him as he falls with it.

"I'm Seokwoo." I say as I walk up slowly to him.  
"Rowrow! How can you just tell him his name and you didn't tell me! No fair!" San jumps up from his place and walks up to us.

"Well I try to be nice for a change, San." San starts look at me suspiciously. I turn to look at the newbie.  
"Oh, now I get it. That's good idea." Did San just read my mind or did it really take this long him to figure that out.

"I'm Taekwooooon. Wonshik!" He shouts as we all turn to look outside of the cell's window. The guards are running again to somewhere. This is already third time past these 4 days.

"Who the hell keeps him roaming around here!" One guard shouts as the run past us again.  
"That Seungri guy doesn't know how to stop!" A bigger guard says as he runs to the end of the long hallway.

Why would Seungri hurt a deaf man. All I know about him is his dead eyes looking for help. Also that he killed someone on purpose to get here but why would someone thank him for murdering someone? I have noticed that he is also learning sign language.

It would be good to find that kind of book. We would communicate and I could ask about it. He is all mysterious.

"It's already late. RowRow come to sleep already." Taekwoon says as San is already sleeping. I lay in between them and let the tiredness take over all my body.

~~~~~

"You never actually told me what that death mark of yours means?" San questions as we both sit down on the grass while Taekwoon is looking for his gummy bear guard.

I look at my left wrist. A black side ways S is there. It almost looks like side ways 8.

The mark looks so calm to watch.

"Well my mom used to say that if someone knows what this death mark means then it's my soulmate. So that's why I am not going to tell you." I gave him a small evil look. I look around as people just do something.

Oh, he got a new bandage on his cheek. What is he reading? Is he learning sign language? All this time and now he is learning it. Did he become deaf in such a young age or did he became deaf in here? He looks so innocent to be here.

"Who are you looking at?" San asks as he tries to look where I am looking but his hair gets on my view so I push him.  
"Oh, him. I didn't know you like those kinds of types." He winks at me as I am about to hit him.

"Don't worry, you ain't the only one crushing on someone. So don't feel like you are the only who lives the high school musical movie." San says acting like a child again.

"So when are you going to make your move?" He teases me as he is getting too close. I push him away making him fall on his back. He comes up with his hair all mess up and face looking angrily.

"Hey leave us alone!" Someone shouts in the distance. We both turn to look at two people getting pushed around in the corner. San sprints up and runs to them and I just watch here in the far distance.

I look as San tries to stop someone taller but ends up always on the ground but laughs more making him more scarier. Luckily that distracted the bigger person not to disturb the two other prisoners. I brush my hair out of the way and notice someone else also walking up to them that is not a guard.

That's the same guy few weeks back I saw jogging here. His muscles look maybe slightly bigger but he looks like a hulk. He says something that makes the bigger guy to walk away. San tries to kick the guy but the buff hulk stops him and holds him while San tries kick in the air.

That idiot. They start discussing about something that I can't hear but I can see that San seems nervous and so does the hulk guy. Why did I name him hulk? He look more like a buffed bunny.

I let my cheek rest on my knee and let my eyes wonder around person to person but they soon lock at the person peacefully reading a book and doing something with his hands.

_Why can't he leave people alone?_

**Your life is not one thing**


	7. Chapter 7

The same guy who disturbed the two people few minutes ago is now making the angel uncomfortable. Why can't he leave people alone?

I look at them far away not bothering to stand up. Someone else is now walking up to them. Who is he? Doesn't look like guard to me. One pushes the other one. How can a guard not handle a prisoner?

Is that what I think he is? Oh god. THE HECK IS TEAKWOON DOING IN THERE?! He is not in condition to even stand straight. I thought for a second that he was a guard. He looks so idiotic while trying to push the person away.

The taller bald guy pushes Taekwoon on the ground making him land on his butt. He laughs as the both of them are on the ground staring at him. Taekwoon walks away like a sad child that just hurt himself. You can't just take a book from him! I stand up walking to other side of the small caged up yard.

"What book are you reading?" I took the book out of the bald guys hand. He is slightly smaller than me. I guess there is no one who is taller than me. I am the titan.

"If you want to hook up with someone. Do it in the club, but you are stuck in here so deal with it you whore." I say and push him away and sit down next to the black haired cutie. He looks up as I hand him the book. The bold guy walks away.

"Here. If you need any help, you can trust me or don't. It's your decision to trust people in here prison." I laugh of to those words that little made sense or not. He just stares at me not saying a word.

I look at his book to see what is he reading and notice that it's a sign language book. I guess I was right about him learning it. He is going to have hard time in here when the guards doesn't understand him.

"Can I see too?" He looks at me slowly giving to book to me. Is he deaf or mute? I think that he is more mute than deaf 'cause he heard everything I've heard people to say to him. I take the book from him slowly and start looking the pages.

"This looks interesting." I mumble as I stop at the one page with insult words in it. I look at the pages one more time and see that there is a pages for 'How to say lovely words to your love❤' I love you looks easy to do. Should I learn it? I'm not sure. WAIT WHY WOULD I EVEN!

"The break is over! Wing 2 prisoners COME HERE!" One of the guards shouts as I stand up and give the book carefully back at him. I wave goodbye to him and walk to the guard who looks tired. Now is time to go back to the cell and take care of 2 kids.

"So~ Did you get his name?" San asks as he tries to whisper to my ear but is too short to reach my ear. I just look at him and shake my head. He looks at me like I did something really bad to his eyes. I just him of as he tries to asks more questions.

"No pushing in the line!" Guard says. Is that Wonshik guy? If I could get closer to him I would get some good stuff like cigars inside of something if the newbie even knows about these things. He and Taekwoon seems close or Taekwoon is really high and whipped for him. THe second option seems more accurate.

**~~~~~**

"I decide not to take anything that makes me feel high or good!" Taekwoon says as he grabs the nearest blanket on my left side making everything else fall on me.

"Oh sorry. This is for you RavRav!" He punches the air as he falls down to the floor with the blanket and the mattress. Is he serious? It's really hard to stop using drugs after using them. He is going to have so many side effects and I as a cellmate. I need to take care of him if that happens.

"What makes you do this? This must be a bet between someone, isn't it? You know you don't have that much money in here." San says as he walks circles around the sick cold prisoner as it shivers on his place.

"Come here Taekwoon." I say as I show with my hands also to come. He growls slowly to me and sits next to me but slowly falls to my lap. This kid. In the end, it doesn't help to be mean in here. You will get shorter sentence if you act well in here.

"Mommy RowRow~" San says as he runs also to my other side and rest his head on my other thigh. This prison life isn't actually that bad when you think of it now. You just need to be kind to your cellmates and not to others.

"Can you ruffle my hair?" San ask really quietly.  
"I am not your moth-"  
"I know, but it makes me calm. My mom used to do that when I was a kid. It made me calm down when I wasn't feeling well." San says in really empty voice that I have never heard before.

"Fine, but don't call me mom in here or I will eat you to the rats." I say as I start ruffling the smaller's head with my right hand. For Taekwoon I just touch his head if he doesn't feel that good now.

"We should go to sleep before the guards start shouting at us." I say in soft voice as San just mumbles something. They both don't want to get up so I am going to place their heads carefully on the floor so I can place the mattresses, pillows and blankets.

"Move your asses here." Say as I settle in the middle of the room while the duo is on their way crawling on the thin mattress.

"I will kill both of you if you hug me on your sleep." I warn them as I settle with my blanket and fall asleep.

~~~~

"You got to be kidding me?!"

**I can't find you, come out.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you kidding me?! Get off of me!" I say as I feel to setts of fluffy heads on my sides. These kids. They must miss their family. Well, I miss them too. They still hasn't meet me in here.

"Five more minutes~" San mumbles as his head goes deeper in to my side pulling the blanket to cover his face from the sun light. When did I became their parent?

"Fine. But you are not calling me mom again." I said as I lay my head back at the small pillow and look up to the ceiling. Both of them where mumbling when I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard a loud painful scream.

They both kept calling their mothers and fathers, but also San said in crystal clear 'RowRow mom' And I will be stuck in here with two annoying kids that are trapped in grown men body.

Taekwoon has been shivering all the time on my left side. So I pull him closer so he won't freeze to death in here. I will make sure he won't take any sort of pills that make him even little bit high. When he gets out of here he needs to get help 'cause I will not trust him to be alone.

About the loud scream that I heard at night sounded little familiar. Maybe someone just saw a really bad nightmare. This prison has a little bit a better reputation than that prison that I was supposed to go but it was full, so I was sent to this little bit smaller one.

I ruffle the little men's heads as they slowly start to wake up after letting them sleep little longer till my arms doesn't feel anything. They better not do this again or I will kick them in my sleep.

~~~~~

"Did you heard that scream last night?" The errand boy says as he open the barned windows little giving us our letters and stuff.

"What scream?" San says as he takes the stuff out of the man's hands.  
"Oh, I must be-"   
"I heard. Who screamed and why?" I cut him off before he could run away. Taekwoon is shivering few meters away, so I give him a small hint to come here to warm himself up.

"I don't think I should-" he steps back.  
"I am not what I look like." I say as I gave him the smile that could give shivers to anyone. He gets finally closer to the cell's window. Maybe he was scared of my smile or my prisoner number. 

"Okay, I won't tell this to anyone else. Only for you." I f I could believe thief like you.   
"The screamer was Baek Juho the one who Seungri has been targeting when he came here. There is this rumor that says that he killed his favorite costumer of the burning sun club, so that's why he keeps threatening his life and doing bad things to him.-"

"Could you finally get to the reason why he screamed before the guard shouts at you." I say in calm voice not making the sleeping cat wake up meanwhile San is settling stuffs we just got.

"Okay, okay. He screamed 'cause they where doing something really dirty and he must have bit him or hit his-"   
"HEY GOFER! COME HERE AND GIVE OTHER PRISONERS ALSO THEIR STUFFS!" The guard shouts as the story teller runs to other cell.

"So the guards doesn't care about Seungri walking around here." I look at San who places our letters to our small shells.  
"What do you mean?" I ask as he turns to look at me and walks closer to me.  
"I heard from Hoseok who likes to be called Wonho, who is Seungri's cellmate. That he likes to sneak out of his cell to Juho's cell. Was his name Juho?" He looks at me as I nod to him.

"Okay. So in order to do that he twists his body to get through the hatch we have in the doors in order to get food easily." He points at the door like I am a idiot that doesn't know what hatch is.

"And I also heard from Wonho that the guards only puts him solitary for a one night or not at all or just few days. Even though he should be there for weeks. They don't care about what he is doing. The canteen even sell condoms now days because of him." He says as he moves to my side and also rest his head on my lap and starts sleeping. Is this how it feels to have really tall kids.

~~~~~

"Welcome to the messed up prison." A guard says as I raise my head away from the sleeping kids. A tall brunette haired man says behind the barned up windows.

"Let tell you little bit about this prison. The CEO doesn't care about his prisoners safety, he cares about the money we get and shows the happy side of this prison. Luckily I don't need to be here all the time." He says as he smiles after looking at his clock.

"I'm Choi Minho one of the lieutenants and you must be the genius killer Kim Seokwoo?" He says as he leans more inside the cell. I just look at him. Does he think that I am joke to him.

"Continue doing what you are doing and don't get in trouble so your time in here maybe gets shorter. Thank you for buying those glitters 'cause it helped my friend a lot." He smiles a little more but not giving him a fully smile.

"I thought he was your husband? I clearly remember him saying something about a tall brunette man confessing to him and something about how sweet this Minho guy was as he kneel down." I pointed out the 'friend' thing.

"Oh, you really remember things crystal clear." He says looking little amazed.  
"Your husband is really lucky to have you." I say as I look back at the sleeping prisoners. How can they still sleep.

"Yeah, Kibum is such a cutie. Now that I know that you are in this prison. Kibum wants to visit you." I look up at him confused.  
"Why would he want to meet a murderer like me?"

"He has been talking about you and how you helped him whit his shop and how he gave you advises when you needed them in life. You two where like strangers and best friends at the same time and that sentence didn't make sense at all but I will say to Kibum to visit you"

**Who would come to the human like you and give you a shoulder to lean on?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Can I ask you something?" I stop him by my words before he would continue his walking.   
"What do you want to ask?" He asks politely.

"Where could I get a sign language book?" He looks at me like he thought I was going to ask something serious.  
"Why do you need that?" He asks finally turning himself fully around.

"There is this prisoner who is also reading a similar book and I want to learn it too to communicate with him." I say while I poke San's nose for no reason.

"Fine, I could try to look for one and give it to you. You can tell me if the sleeping cat doesn't feel good. A little birdie told me that Taekwoon is trying to stop using drugs." Minho says smile on his face and start checking other cells if they do something suspicious in there.

~~~~~

"How are you feeling Taekwoon?" I ask as he lays on the ground shivering little. He looks up at me and asks to use my leg as a pillow and allow him to do it.

"You haven't taken any pills, haven't you?" I ask and he shakes his head as I look back at my book reading about some laws for no reason 'cause that is an available book right now to read.

There are other prisoners talking to each other or walking around there. Same boring days passing by.

"Taekwoon, are you sure that you haven't taken anything? I am just worried you know?" I say as I look at the little kitty. He looks up at me.  
"Thank you for taking care of me, I bet you will get out of here sooner. Than Seungri." He whispers as he shivers still. He never told me how did he fall for drugs.

"Thank you but I think I will stay here longer than anybody else." I say and look up at the sky as the gray and mix of white clouds slowly pass by. It will take longer than anyone else to be here.

"I still can help you with flirting if you need i-" I smack Taekwoon's head before he could finish his sentence. Annoying kid.

"Where is San?" He asks as he rubs his forehead. I look around trying to find San but I don't see him, must be visiting someone.  
"He is somewhere doing something, hopefully he isn't doing anything stupid. Like last time." I sigh heavily and look back at Taekwoon. He isn't shivering anymore.

"Taekwoon. Taekwoon, you okay?" I check his breathing by putting my palm under his nostrils. He isn't breathing.  
"GUARD! HELP! HE ISN'T BREATHING! HELP! GUARD!" I see someone running towards us. It's this Wonshik guy again.

"TAKE HIM TO THE NURSE NOW! HE ISN'T BREATHING!" I shout in worried voice making me show my weakness to everyone in the prison's yard. He takes Taekwoon and runs away leaving me there sit down and worried what might happen to him. It must be the side effects of not taking drugs.

He is brave kid, he is not going to die. It's just the side effects. Nothing big.  
I feel a tap on my shoulder.  
"What do you want?" I look at my left where I felt the tap.

"Just let you know he is going to be fine. I have also a friend who is trying to stop using drugs. So he is going to be just fine." The stranger sits down next to me.   
"My name is Jooheon and I am new here." He says looking around. He looks like a kid.

"The guards told me my cellmate is going to be one of the dangerous one and guess it's you. Am I right?" He looks at me as I gave him a few nods not bothering to talk to him.

"I got here by because Im Changkyun told the the police that he knows where I am. Shouldn't have trusted that two faced b*tch, but I guess I need to suffer too when he got to suffer too." He looks little pissed off by this guy and why is he telling all this to me.

"Well you should be careful around him. He has a bodyguard that is buff like Satan and could crack your body in a second. So I think you should build a little good friendship that you don't get killed here." I say and point at the couple in the next corner talking with San and with someone else.

Jooheon looks shocked by the fact that the guy next to this Changkyun guy.  
"Wow, you are right. I should be careful here, but how come that guy have such a low prisoner number and you have that high. This prison is clearly full of dangerous people. How am I going to survive?!" He panics little.

"Hey calm down. You have me as your sellmate, so don't worry. I am already taking care of two people now. I don't mind taking care of you. Also I am worried about this one guy more than myself." I look at the other side of this yard as he sits there reading quietly and looking all pale and skinny.

Poor thing. I bet he didn't do anything bad to get treated like that. People here are jerks. We all are. Especially me.

~~~~~

"Hey Seokwoo! You have a visitor." I look up and walk up the opening door that shuts close as I step out. I walk back at the line. Walking again these gray same walls that will haunt me in the future.

"Baek Juho! You have a visitor!" Juho, I get to see him more today. Hope Seungri is not going to get a visitor. A black haired tall skinny man walks out of the cell. He walks next to me not bothering move behind the guy who is behind me. He has a bruise on his left eye and a bandage on his right cheek.

"Seungri! You have a visitor!" The guard shouts loud as an other angry shout was heard in the cell. Why does he even has visitors? He walks past us and looks at me then at Juho.

"What are you doing with him?" He asks and Juho just looks at Seungri.  
"He is going to get to meet his visitor, so what's the problem?" I say looking at the smaller.  
"He isn't in the line, he is walking next you!" He shouts making Juho flinch.

"Seungri get in the line already!" A guard behind the line shouts at Seungri.  
"Well they are not in the line either!" He let's out a angry huff after that. This idiot.

"Just get in the line Seungri or we will cancel your visit." Familiar voice says. Footsteps getting louder to us.  
"Get in the line Seungri!" Minho shouts at him and grabs his shoulder to drag him in the back of the line.

"Thank you Minho." One of the guards say.  
"Hey, no need to thank. You should just handle them better." Minho says and walks away. Juho is still on my right side. His face is still looking at the ground.

**You cried a lot as well**


	10. Chapter 10

"Long time no see, buddy." Kibum looks same as we saw each other 10 months ago. That fluffy hair and that scar on his eyebrow. He still looks the same. One of us only changed.

"Yeah, how is life doing?" I ask to get the awkward air out of here.  
"Pretty good actually. My store has more customers recently when the rumors about the murderer buying supplies from my store. Kids these days are just little weird but it's doing great." He smiles little.

"I didn't mean the store, I meant how is your life doing mentally?" I raise my head up after playing with my tubs. His face looks shocked off the words.

"Well, its doing great," Kibum scratches his head little.  
"There are some elders complaining me selling stuff to a murderer and some hate but some people think me as a weapon dealer, but that's not it. I only sold you glitter and other stuff like that and back then I didn't even know..." His eyes are shaking.

"It's okay. Shh. Don't blame yourself. You didn't know back then of my plans but I am thankful that we get to talk to each other. You should tell your husband about this and he might help you at your store." I putt my right hand on the glass wall in front of me.

"I can't believe a person like you is a murderer, but I hope you will change your thoughts about people thinking you differently. You are not Satan's son," He raises his left hand slowly to the glass.

"Don't let the thoughts of others twist your image how you think of yourself. I know that it must be hard to live that death mark of yours but I think it's a small hint to your happiness." I feel my eyes watering little.

"What did I do to deserve a stranger like you." I feel my voice getting little weak.  
"We are friends Seokwoo, not strangers. We always shared about out thoughts to each other and I think you need to think about yourself as you, not the twisted version of you remember." A single tear drops down my cheek.

"Thank you." I say as I wipe the tear off me cheek and smile back at him.  
"I brought a book for you. It's the one you asked for right?" Kibum raises the book up in front of me.

"Yes, thank you." I thank him and he places the book next to him.  
"Where do you need this?" He asks looking at me like a curious dog.

"There is this prisoner who is reading some what same book and I want to get along with him if he doesn't hear what I say or can't say what he heard. I am not sure if he is mute or deaf." I say to him while playing with my fingers.

"You are worried about him aren't you?" He looks else where for a second and then turns to look at me.  
"If you worry for him go for it. Is there anything else you know about this guy so I can help you little?" Is he actually going to help me? He too kind to act like this in front of a monster.

"Well... I heard that this one guy in the prison is really a trouble maker and likes to hurt this Juho guy in any way possible and the reason why he is doing this is because he is one of the reasons he got in the prison, by killing his favorite 'VIP' customer at the bar, and the police had investigate the dead man. That's all I know about him and Seungri." 

"He must be hurt and broken by now. You need to take care of him. I need to tell Minho if he can ask the CEO to change his cell." There is only 3 minutes left to speak.

"That's no use. He is still going to get him no matter what and he has his minions too. Thank god I know you who has the best husband ever to be here. He know how to handle his prisoners." I let out a sigh.

"Then I will ask to move him with you. You could protect him. You are tall and have muscles and you were baseball player past 7 years. You always told me about your games. I think you can handle it but also take care of yourself." I let out a small laugh at his attitude.

"Well if I am going to dig information for you about him, I need to know what was the bar's name?"   
"I think it was BurningSun? Not sure but you could google it with name of Seungri." I answers his question.

"The prisoner's name was Juho right?" He asks.  
"I think it is. After this we might meet again when we are walking back to our cells."

 _ **"Beep! We kindly want you to exit the visiting room so other people's can also meet. Have a nice day."**_ A robotic voice says as the timer shows 00:00. Time is up.

"Well see you next time and take care of him and yourself. I will tell Minho to give you this. Bye bye buddy!" He waves at me before leaving me.

"Come out of there before I make you! Bastard." The guard at the door says. I wipe my eyes and cheeks in case if it's still a mess. I walk out and leave the small room.

"Take these too with you." I walk behind the guard as I feel someone staring at me. I look up and see Juho standing there with some people behind him. Seungri is not here. Good. Juho looks more sadder than before.

"Will do." The people starts walking behind me. He stops right next to me.   
"Get in the line!" The guard shouts right to my face kind of.

"I think he isn't feeling well, so I think it's better for me to hold him up in case he falls or doesn't feel good." I explain to the guard and he gives up and starts leading us to our cells.

"Prisoner 08132. Go inside." The cell's door is open. Juho next to me looks at the guard and walks away slowly to the cell but before walking inside he turns to look at me and then looks at the ground looking kinda disappointed and walks in with his cell mates whistling and cheering.

His cell mates must be really bad to have. The guard closes the door and we continue to walk. I look through the window and see him been cornered with people around him.

The guards can do nothing about it. How long has he been surviving? I can't do anything about yet. I just want to run to there and help him but I will be put in solitary for breaking guard's rules or not going back to the cell. I hope he can wait little bit more.

**Making me fall to my knees in front of you**


	11. Chapter 11

"Rowrow you are back!" San screams and jumps at me. He gives me a hug and hides behind me.  
"That guy is mean. What happened to Taekwoon?" San asks out of nowhere.

"Stop acting like a child. He is our new cellmate." I say and walk to the wall and lean along it slowly sitting down.   
"But he is mean. I want Taekwoon back." San runs from his spot to me and takes my arm.

"You know that you are annoying sometimes." I brush his arms of my arm and Jooheon just stares at me while putting his stuff on the shelves.

"His name is Jooheon and he is expert taking care of Taekwoon." I say and San runs to Jooheon to handshake him.   
"Also Taekwoon is at the nurse's office so don't worry about him. He has his own guard there." They look both deadly cute. I wonder how scary they look when they smile widely.

"Prisoner 04506! You have a visitor." I look my left and see Minho standing there. He has the book on his hand.  
"I need to go." San says to Jooheon before leaving him there.

"Catch." Minho says after throwing the book. It almost hit my face. I look at the pages firstly before looking at him. I mouth him thank you and he nods and walks away with his prisoners.

"Why the hell a lieutenant would give you a book? What book it is? I'm sure there is some drugs inside of it or a weapon." I look at the pages. This perfect book for beginners.

"Have you never seen a book? Let me tell you, it's just a book." I say and hit Jooheon's head with the book. He makes a small noise and rubs his head.

"No need to be violent! Spare your energy on something else!" Jooheon stands up and walks up to look through his stuff.

"I needed to knock some sense in your tiny brain." I mumble to myself before I start reading the book.   
"You are mysterious, Seokwoo. You are the most dangerous prisoner in here and still you act all kind to all people." Jooheon picks up a necklace out of box.

"This is yours right?" I nod and continue minding my own business. He starts staring at the necklace. He puts it slowly back where he pick it up.

"Why are you touching my stuff?" I ask as he froze not moving and drops whatever he is holding now.  
"Why don't you have a death code?" He turns around and chances the subject.

"How did you know?" He walks on my left side and sits down.  
"I know that yours is not tattooed over... and I was kinda jealous of it when I was a kid." I feel my left hand getting warmer by his touch. Does he know what it means? Does he know how I will die or will I be alive forever. Is he my soulmate like my mother said?

"Got jealous that you had an awesome death code when we used go to same school but at time I was too scared to be friends with you because of my parents. They always told me that you were all bad and unlucky, but then again.

I think they were jealous too. They might thought that you are immortal. I wanted to be immortal too but then again thinking about it know. It wouldn't be a good idea." He looks at my code and then again his code.

"I am so sorry that we didn't get to be friends has kids." He leans on my shoulder to look at the book I was reading. Time flew by as guards walk past by and San hasn't come back yet.

"People who understands their death codes are their soulmates right? I know what your means but I don't know what is it for. So I am not your buddy but I think your type is someone who gets easily scared...

I know that soulmate thing is just a people's imagination to prove that we don't die alone and we are loved by this person always but then why do we have these death codes instead of like red string or something more cute or romantic. Not something sad like knowing when your close on is going to die..." A long silence filled the atmosphere.

"Mine already died..." Jooheon takes a stronger grip of my sleeve.  
"She knew how I was going to die and told me it..." He starts tremble little bit. I take him in my arms and pat his back as he stays quiet.

"You don't need to tell all of this to me." I was about to say something comforting too but Jooheon pushed me and grabs both sides of my shoulders.

"And I knew how she was going to die... and I didn't tell her the truth." He tries to look up but looks back down as the tears of his pain falls down his cheeks.

"I lied to her that she would die in a car accident so she started to avoid any public transport and cars too. She thought that she might die earlier, but that's impossible. That idiot... my idiot.

She died

Because she was too ill to pull trough it and didn't know she didn't make it." His words are getting more weaker and his hands are getting shaky. I can't find any words that could help him but I chose to listen.

"She died not knowing how would she die. She might still think that she didn't die in after life or forget everything in her new life. I don't know anymore." I pull him in a hug and starts sobbing quietly.

"Why soulmate link has to be so cruel?" He whispers painfully.  
"Why did I find her?" I pat his back and his head.  
"Well at least you had fun spending time with her right?" He lets out a loud weep and sobs louder.

"Why there is even soulmates? It would still hurt afterwards." This my first time dealing all this.

After all the tears that has been shed.  
"Want to know why I told you all of this?" He let's out of me and stand up. I just look at him and also stand up.

"She told me that I am going to die in the flames of Hell while laying in black angel's arms that has a weird death code." He turns around facing me smiling little.

"It might be you."

**So that I may depend on something and live on**


End file.
